hotshotfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernatural Relations Agency
The Supernatural Relations Agency (title under construction), or SRA, is a government program that focuses on policies, cataloging, services, and protection of and from supernatural beings. Y'll lookin at this page like "i dont wanna read this shit" i know it History Despite a long history of humans and supernaturals coexisting in the Unites States for about a century, it took until the mid-20th century for the government to form a program dedicated to dealing with their existence. Before this time, treatment and management of supernatural beings were handled by local communities with little-to-no system or concrete policies. Some towns and fewer states had laws regarding witchcraft, scientific experimentation, and demon-worship; however, it was cultural forces which had the greatest influence on the treatment of supernatural beings. Some open minded-communities allowed all to coexist within reason, while some were cultish and others drove out all supernatural activity with intolerance. In the wake of World War II, supernatural involvement on both sides drove home the need to have some kind of way to organize and manage the vast supernatural population of the United States, and so the SRA was formed in 1947. Supernatural Catalogue Central to its operations is the SRA's extensive Supernatural Catalogue, a comprehensive system for organizing and keeping track of all supernatural beings in the United State's jurisdiction. The program began just after the formation of the agency and relied heavily on normal human civilians testimonies to gather information. These days, a majority of new additions to the catalogue are courtesy of the supernatural beings themselves forfeiting their own information is favor of receiving citizenship, services and benefits. However, some are put into the system when a crime or crisis happens around a creature the agency has no prior record of. There are no laws yet requiring supernatural beings to register with the Catalogue, but those who do not may still be reported to the SRA and investigated without their prior knowledge or cooperation, and are usually considered a potential threat or illegal immigrants. Information recorded for the Catalogue include creature type, status, a description of the individual's abilities, any services or benefits they receive from the SRA/qualify for, any events they were involved in/ are under investigation for, and personal information. Creature Type Categories The cataloging system is updated periodically as new classifications crop up over time, with the most significant update happening after First Contact . In its current form, it recognizes five categories of supernatural beings: Mutants, Magicians, Aliens, Mythos, and Others. Regular humans with no abilities or enhancements are not cataloged, and thus there is no category for them. Mutants: Humans who have been altered in an extreme way to the point that they have supernatural abilities. This includes both biological and cybernetic enhancements: for example, those who were granted the ability to spontaneously combust through radiation, and those who have a limb replaced with a laser blaster are both considered in the mutant category. Those who have undergone medical procedures or received prosthetics which allow them to function as a typical human would are not subject to cataloging. Magicians: Humans who have unlocked their magical potential. While all humans have some level of innate magical potential, only a few have tapped into it and harnessed its power. This subject includes subcategories including spell casters, demon summoners, druids, etc. It is important to note that there is a subcategory for those who used to practice some form of magic and have since lost their abilities or simply stopped for whatever reason. Mythos: These are inhuman creatures, sometimes sentient and sometimes not, which are native to earth and are often times observed in cultural folklore, myths and legends. Some Mythos used to be humans, and have undergone a permanent transformation into something other than human, such as Vampires or Ghosts. Others in this category include fairies, angels, demons, and various mythological creatures from around the world. Unintelligent creatures such as dragons, unicorns, and griffins, etc. are cataloged and monitored, but remain undisturbed unless they pose an immediate threat to the population. Aliens: they're fuckin aliens lmao Other: Because there can be a lot of grey area in the world of Hotshot, some creatures do not fit nicely into one category. Some straddle two different categories, like werewolves. Others are simply anomalies which don't apply to any of the pre-established categories. For example, Brooke Miller is a man who is stuck in a living state despite dying and has abilities because of it (unregistered). As new situation and creatures pop up, the Other category serves as a place holder until more information gives the agency a better option for categorizing. Statuses Statuses are quick descriptors which provides a little more information about a subject, particularly regarding their standing with the government. They include Registered, Unregistered, Under Investigation, Hostile, Detained, Deported, and Deceased. Some statuses can be combined when necessary, such as Registered / Detained or Unregistered / Hostile. Registered: Subject is officially in the system, usually by willingly forfeiting their information to the agency. Willing registrants are granted citizenship status, if they were not already citizens, after proper qualifications are fulfilled, and have access to the various services which the agency provides. They are required to report to their local SRA office to renew their registration and update any information necessary. Unregistered: Any subject which the SRA knows the existence and has some information of, but have not been officially recorded in the catalogue. An unregistered subject is not automatically Hostile, but if usually regarded as a potential threat and put under investigation until they officially register. Sometimes even those considered US citizens can become Unregistered subject, if their status as a supernatural was not previously known and they have not forfeit their information to the SRA. Under Investigation: Any subject, registered and unregistered, who the SRA feels the need to monitor, bring in for questioning, or potentially Detain. Often times they are unregistered subjects who need to be officially recorded, though some are registered and have been accused of being hostiles. Hostile: Any subject, registered and unregistered, who is considered a potential threat to the public in any way. Most are criminals who use their powers to take advantage of others, but even one petty crime, sometimes without the involvement of powers, can land a subject with a Hostile status. In some situation, the subject shows no actual malice towards others, but if their abilities cause them to be a potential threat, such as being unable to control them, they will often be given the Hostile status. As the legal system concerning supernatural beings is very unsophisticated and most creatures are very misunderstood, it is incredibly difficult to be absolved of a Hostile status. Detained: Any subject, usually Hostiles, who have been captured and imprisoned by the SRA or US government. Some are detained after being convicted of crimes, some are held at specialized facilities for being unable to function in society. Most are held for life, or indefinitely. Again, legal matters regarding supernatural creatures are not processed or organized well. Deported: Any subject which has been expelled from the US, usually for being a Hostile. Mostly, this applies to Aliens; since Earth wishes to remain in good standing with extraterrestrial civilizations, they will usually opt to deport aliens who engage in criminal activity, rather than resort to detaining them or using force. Every so often, an immigrant supernatural from another country will be deported the same way a normal human would. Deceased: Any subject who has died. This is not to say that the SRA no longer has to deal with those of this status; many ghosts and spirits are registered, and there's always the possibility that a person will be brought back. Service Branch Because of the unique needs of many supernatural beings, and the fact that a good number of them must cause harm to others in order to exist, the SRA provides some benefits and services to Registered subjects. Those who qualify can receive rations for their strict diets (such as blood packs for vampires or supplements of vitamins that don't naturally occur on earth for aliens), medical care from doctors who specialize in certain species, and legal help in civil and criminal matters. Then service branch also organizes a variety support groups and awareness events, and operate rehabilitation centers to help those who need help adjusting to civilian life. Defensive Branch stuff Notable Members The SRA offers equal employment opportunities to both humans and supernatural beings alike. As it is a rather large agency, there are multiple branches and a variety of roles which need to be filled, including defense unites, HR and PR positions, lawyers, politicians, auditors, etc. NPCs Player Characters God i have no idea how to set this page up?? i need more coffee???? take me away starbucks gods